


Better Than Him

by mikaross32



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaross32/pseuds/mikaross32
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Better Than Him

**_Bam bam bam bam BAM BAM BAM_ ** " _ Jae please!"  _

Jaehyun jolted out of his bed at the sound of misery coming from his best friend's voice. The cop knocking on his door could have been ignored. But the pain and suffering from that cry? The helplessness falling from someone he secretly loved with all of his being? 

Jaehyun rolled off his bed pulling his boxers up his hips as he stumbled towards his door, he was a bit scattered but he knew he needed to open the damn door immediately. He hadn't given a shit about about a shirt knowing who was on the other side. With a full body shake he unbolted the chain and threw himself back as his front door swung open slamming against the wall. 

" _ JAE! Please, please whyyy. I tried to open it but you had me locked ouuttt!"  _ Taeyong had skipped right past hello or taking his key out of the door knob and threw himself koala style at Jaehyun as soon as the door had opened. Jaehyun held on tight against Taeyongs' back, being used to catching him spur of the moment like this, but staggered backwards trying to calm his heart rate. 

- _ Tae's here. He's crying. And I'm practically naked. Okay, one step at a time?-  _ Jaehyun walked them to the couch as he sorted his thoughts, pulling Taeyong legs up to wrap around his waist as he sat them down. " _ What's going on Tae? Are you hurt?"  _ Taeyongs breaths stuttered and he pushed his face into Jaehyun's chest as he shook his head side to side… then up and down.

Jaehyun took to petting his head and rubbing his hand up and down Taeyong's back to try and calm him down, "  _ Alright just calm down and we'll talk about it later okay? Do you want anything to drink? Have you eaten?"  _ Jaehyun had started rocking them, the worry for Taeyong hidden from his voice thankfully. Taeyong didn't voice an answer but he also wasn't expecting much. Of the 4 years Jaehyun had gotten used to this. Taeyong may have been in a relationship with someone else… but even when his father died he was running into Jaehyun’s arms for comfort and support. Maybe that's why Jaehyun had fallen for him.

No. Well… that wasn't the only reason. It was one of many for sure. But he would never speak of it all. He loved Taeyong too much to confess and ruin the relationship they had, or ruin Taeyongs relationship with Johnny. Even though Jaehyun still didn't feel right about them. It didn't matter. Taeyong was happy. So he was happy.

Taeyongs crying had softened to sniffles and Jaehyun's chest was effectively covered in tears, probably snot too, so he patted Taeyong's back to get his attention, " _ Hey, you feel like telling me what's going on?"  _ Taeyong leaned back in his lap shaking his head. He wiped his face with sweater paws and wiggled around so he was sitting across Jaehyun's lap but not directly on him, " _ I don't but I know you'll get mad if I don't tell you."  _

Jaehyun sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch, " _ Do you want some water first? Or food?"  _ Taeyong fidgeted as he stared daggers at Jaehyun, " _ He dumped me. " _

Jaehyun rolled his head to the side with a smirk before he sat back straight looking back at Taeyong. This wasn't a joke. " _ He fucking used me a-and cheated. And he dumped me for someone else. Someone I fucking knew. And now he wants to kick me out of the apartment I PAY FOR!"  _

Jaehyun sat and listened attentively as his best friend laid it all out. But as soon as Taeyong raised his voice he was grabbing his legs to move him off of him, trying to stand up. Taeyong failed his arms weakly and managed to wrap them around Jaehyun's chest, " _ Where are you going?!?"  _ Jaehyun fell back against the couch with a huff. He rolled his eyes and then stated the obvious, "  _ Seeing how I'm a man of my fucking word I'm heading to put clothes on so I can go over there and cut his dick off to shove it up his ass…"  _ He avoided looking at Taeyong, seeing as his best friend's face was nearly touching his own.

Taeyong let a small grin break through before he melted back into a pout, " _ No Jae. Please. You already had me locked out. Don't leave me. I need you-"  _ Jaehyun didn't miss how Taeyong cut his words off so fast. But being the good friend he ignored it, " _ I'm sorry it was bolted Tae. I kinda didn't expect company this late. "  _ Tae huffed rolling his eyes, " _ I kinda didn't expect the need to break in tonight. "  _

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, finally letting himself look at Taeyong, " _ Right. Well… I'm sorry. I know you love him. But he's a dick and not only is he no longer a part of our friend group but he can keep the fucking apartment. We'll go get your stuff in the next few days and you can live with me. If you don't want to stay it's fine, but you'll be here until you find a new place. " _ Jaehyun heard giggles next to him and looked over questioning Taeyong. Taeyong broke into a big smile and pulled him even closer, " _ Jae. I'm so glad I have you in my life. You're always there. And you make decisions for me that I wouldn't be able to do for myself…"  _ Jaehyun was internally panicking. His best friend was heart broken right now. He didn't need to be reading into those words.

They sat in silence on the couch for another few minutes before a phone started to buzz. Taeyong dramatically uncoiled himself from Jaehyun and pulled his cell out, whimpering at the loss of contact. He slid his finger to accept the call and put it on speaker, " _ Hello?"  _ Jaehyun shifted around uncomfortably as Johnny's voice came through, " _ Where the fuck did you go? One minute we're talking and the next you disappear as I take a phone call. Are you going to let me keep the apartment? Is there anything else we need to discuss? I-"  _ Jaehyun shot up taking the phone and walking to his room without giving Taeyong a glance, " _ We'll come get his stuff in the next few days. I'll call you. Don't bother trying to talk to him from now on."  _ Jaehyun added all his assertion to his tone as he pulled sweatpants from his dresser and other clothes for both of them. 

"  _ Figures he'd run right to you. If he's saying I cheated on him that's not true. Don't believe him Jae. Me and Ten just sorta happened and I don't want him hurti-" "Save it Johnny. I don't give a shit. I've been nice since we met but I always saw right through your bullshit. You've broken him and you get to live with that. Not that you care. We'll get his shit in a few days and after that you can fuck right off."  _ Jaehyun ended the call as soon as he finished talking, turning the phone to silent and plugging it up. He took a deep breath to calm himself and went back out to check on Taeyong. "  _ Here's some of your clothes. Go shower while I cook. He'll be leaving you alone now Tae _ ." Taeyong nodded, following his instructions with a silent nod.

Half an hour later Taeyong was cuddled up in a pile of blankets with a bowl of ramen, Jaehyun next to him. They hadn't said a word since Johnny had called, the tv provided soft background noise to their slurping and chopsticks clinging their bowls occasionally. 

Their food was long gone and the tv played some boring nature documentary, Taeyong sniffled a bit and his blanket mountain ruffled around. Jaehyun sighed and searched for any sign of his friend's body next to him, " _ Tae… it's almost 7am… we need to sleep. And you gotta get over him quickly. He was never worth your time and love."  _

A few strands of blonde hair fell from some cracks of the blankets, " _ You're right… Help me Jae…"  _ Jaehyun twists to face the mound next to him, "  _ I've wasted so much time already. Help me get over him…"  _ Taeyong's voice was quiet, hoarse. He spoke softly but Jaehyun still heard him and his breath was stuck in his throat.

The blankets started to unravel and Taeyong emerged from them with swollen eyes and rose tinted cheeks. He let the blankets cascade to the floor as his body seemed to only have one mission and it was getting as close to Jaehyun as their skin would allow. Jaehyun moved with Taeyong, ghosting a hand at his hip as thighs slotted on each side of his lap. His mind couldn't catch up to the situation and before he knew it Taeyong was gently pressing his ass onto Jaehyun's crotch.

" _ Want you Jae. Need you. Please. Make me forget him. Beat his name out of my head. Fuck the memories out of my mind,"  _ Taeyong was speaking breathlessly. He had one hand cupping Jaehyun’s cheek, another one sliding around Jaehyun's shoulder, over his collarbone and down his sculpted honey abs. 

Taeyong rolled his body against Jaehyun's as he waited patiently for any kind of response. This was it. Taeyong would try to reconcile his broken heart just this once, and only because of who it was with him. If even his closest, truest friend didn't want him at least this once then that was it. He would never open his heart again. He would build walls so high and so thick that no one could ever reach him. 

Jaehyun finally rested his hand on Taeyong's hip, his eyes peering into those of the one person he's ever wanted in his life. His tongue swiped across his lower lip as he tried to force his words out, " _ Tae… if… if we were to do this… I,"  _ Taeyong pushed his hips forward more to grind the growing tent in his sweats against Jaehyun's stomach, " _ I want it to be more than a one time thing. More than just a friend helping another rebound. "  _

Taeyong froze in place and finally let himself look in Jaehyun's eyes,  _ " Yo- you would want… me? Like… like want me to be with you?"  _ Jaehyun felt his heart crack at how broken his friend sounded but he let out a soft giggle too. 

_ "Yes Tae. I have wanted to be there for you in every way possible since about 3 months after we met. I've wanted to give you all of me and then everything else. "  _ He was really laying it all out on the line at this point but something told him in his heart that it was time. 

Taeyong started to giggle and surged forward to lock their lips together. They kissed with so much emotion that it felt as if it would be the last time they ever felt anything. Jaehyun went to swipe his tongue across Taeyong's lip and felt air instead. Too soon Taeyong had pulled back and was weakly slapping Jaehyun's chest, " _ You ass! Do you know how much heartbreak you would have saved me if you had just SAID something?!?"  _ Jaehyun smiled brightly as he watched Taeyong slump into his lap with that adorable pout, " _ I didn't want to risk losing you."  _

Taeyong blushed and wiggled his hips side to side, keeping his stare down at Jaehyun's chest, " _ Well then fuck me hard enough that I beg for you to forgive me..." _

Jaehyun used two fingers to guide Taeyong's face up so he would look at him. He wrapped the other hand around Taeyong's back and pulled him closer, ghosting his lips over Taeyong's, and then down his jaw, lightly biting on his neck. Taeyong relaxed in his grasp and started circling his hips again, finally getting somewhere with turning Jaehyun on, which only fed him more. 

Jaehyun sucked a deep purple hickey into the dip of his collarbone and let his thumb swipe down to replace his lips over it. Taeyong threw his head back and pushed his lower half against him again. There was already a spark back in Taeyong's eyes.

Jaehyun let his hand rest around Taeyong's throat, watching his response before adding any pressure. Being best friends for years meant knowing what each other liked, loved, and hated. They were so close without an actual relationship that they knew the ins and outs of each other without the other label for so long. 

Taeyong let his lip roll under his teeth slightly as he risked a glance at Jaehyun, gasping with excitement as the grip around his throat tightened slightly. He felt a wave of emotion rush his body and shivered. He felt unlike any way he has before and he loved it.

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong for just long enough to get his hands under his ass, using his strength to twist them and stand up with Taeyong wrapping around him naturally. He pulled Taeyongs shirt off as he walked, letting it land somewhere in his hallway. When they crossed the threshold to the bedroom Jaehyun was stepping out of his sweats. As soon as he felt his shins tap the bed he was dropping Taeyong on it with a grip on his waistband, ripping his sweats and boxers off his body as soon as his back was bouncing from the bed. 

Taeyong responded to every move, they worked in sync with the same outcome in mind. Once Jaehyun had tossed the sweats to the side and bent down to hover over him, Taeyong pushed himself up so that their lips met in the middle, teeth clashing together and tongues attacking one another. Jaehyun felt taken over in the moment as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. His hand roamed down Taeyong's body and under to run his fingers along his entrance, him breaking their kiss when his hand met cold metal. 

Taeyong darted his eyes around the room, avoiding Jaehyun. With a mischievous glint Jaehyun used his middle finger to push at the object, having a good idea what it was. Taeyong lifted his hips with a gasp and finally looked Jaehyun in the eyes, "  _ I- I was going to get some whether it be from you or whoever I could find tonight… so I took it when I left home and prepped mys-self in the shower, "  _ Jaehyun tsked but grabbed the rim any way and toyed with it. Taeyong took the silence and stuttered out a weak apology as he squirmed. 

Jaehyun could see how small Taeyong felt and it made his mind bristle with the dominant headspace, " _ So what I'm hearing is one little boy is just horny. Are you going to be good for me?"  _ Jaehyun hooked Taeyong's legs and flipped him onto his stomach. Taeyong squeaked and brought himself up on his knees and palms. " _ Are you going to let me fuck this tight little ass and show you what you get to have for the rest of our lives?"  _ Jaehyun landed a soft spank to Taeyong's ass and brought his other hand up to keep a firm hold on his nape.

Taeyong's entire body fluttered with sparks, " _ Y-yes sir. Please fuck me"  _ Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut. How could he refuse such a perfect plea? He reached over to his nightstand finding the lube he always kept there - _ just incase-  _ and spread some on himself while still holding Taeyong in place. 

Taeyong quivered with need under his hand and Jaehyun loved the power he was being trusted with. The last thing he would ever want is to betray or hurt Taeyong. With a twitch of his shoulder he used a lube slick hand and dug the tips of his fingers around the rim of the plug, his mind buffering for a second as he watched Taeyong's hole release the steel toy and then flutter around nothing. 

Jaehyun discarded the object somewhere on the bed and wrapped his hand around his twitching cock. He used the hand holding Taeyong's nape and pushed his face down onto the mattress, lining himself up and pushing his swollen, flushed tip inside. The plug had been smaller than the size of Jaehyun, so just the first inch of himself had both men vibrating with pleasure. 

Jaehyun was worried about the stretch and had paused to let Taeyong adjust, only to realize Taeyong was sobbing with begs for him to move. With a quick inhale, he eased his hips forward until he was fully encased within Taeyong's tight walls.

Taeyong struggled underneath wiggling his hips and whimpering for more. Jaehyun groaned and started fucking into him, snapping his hips with precision. 

Eventually Taeyong's head pushed against Jaehyun's head as a hoarse moan escaped his lips. Jaehyun knew he had found the right spot and scooped his hand to grab around Taeyong's throat, pulling him to sit up on all fours and lightly restricting his air. 

Jaehyun was thrusting harder, encouraged by how Taeyong was matching his rhythm in pushing his hips back. Their moans and the sound of sweaty skin slapping together filled the apartment, perfectly mixing with the sexual tension each of them was letting out. 

Jaehyun could sense the end was near as Taeyong slowed himself, his cries of pleasure starting to be drawn out and his hole tightening around him. With a second long pause of his lower half he pulled Taeyong's glistening back against his chest and reached around him, finding his dick and continued on in making both of them reach their climax.

Taeyong leaned his head against Jaehyun's shoulder and stared at him through his wet bangs that stuck to his face. Jaehyun looked down at the beautiful column in front of him and brought his lips to suck at the salty liquid beading on its center. 

With the heat pooled in his stomach growing hotter he tightened his grip on Taeyong and stroked him faster, his cock pushing as deep as he could go. Taeyong came after a twitch and his hips spasmed against Jaehyun while a sweet moan filled his ears. Jaehyun released his throat with a pop and pushed him back down onto the mattress, his lower body thrusting faster and harder than he could ever imagine, his hands forming indents into the skin of Taeyong's hips. He finally felt the waves crash throughout his body and he lost control as he fucked himself through his orgasm.

Jaehyun didn't do anything but gently pull his flaccid dick from Taeyong for a few minutes, both of them just breathing as if they'd just ran a mile in a minute. Taeyong rolled over onto his back with a groan and Jaehyun noticed the clock, scooping his Boyfriend up in his arms. He carried them to the bathroom and they settled into the tub. They lazily washed each other and plopped exhausted kisses all over their partners body before finally deciding to try and give into sleep. 

Jaehyun settled under the cover and Taeyong dutifully wrapped their legs together, pulling himself to use Jaehyun's chest as his pillow for the night. Jaehyun chuckled and pet his hair as the adorable man smacked his lips, face scrunching up before he fully relaxed. 

" _ Well… you sure weren't single for long " _ The only response Jaehyun got was soft snores. He fell asleep with the dumbest smile on his face as the city was finally bustling with another day of activity. 


End file.
